Souls Stretched Across the Stars
by karikazune
Summary: Yuuri feels a nagging emptiness within him which he cannot seem to fill. When Viktor comes into his life, he is forced to accept and give in to the truth that they share souls who wanted to be together above all else.
1. We Meet

Can you feel the restless wind upon the sky tonight?

Somewhere

Far away

Two souls are crying out to each other across the expansive Milky Way

"I want to hold you" one calls desperately

"I miss your touch" the other replies

On the wings of stars

The solemn voices ring

Falling

Falling

Un to the Earth bellow

Painting the blackened canvas with shimmering tears

Parted love suffering at the loss of warmth

"I wish to be where you are"

The souls begged

Reaching

Straining

Streaking over the distance that separated their hearts

Presence of another bloomed in vacancy

Desperation pulled taut

Swirling

Binding

They rejoiced

Basking in fleeting happiness

And they split

And fell to Earth

And were born separately

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A bright morning light streamed in through the space between the wall and the curtain as an alarm was ringing in the crisp air. Its owner groggily opened his eyes and reached out to turn off the obnoxious sound. The bed rustled as he sat up onto his knees and looked around the room in a daze. The man sitting in his now quiet room grasped at the glasses on his end table, swung his feet onto the cold wood floor and started his day.

First was a trip to the bathroom where he changed and smoothed down his messy black hair. Next was brushing his teeth and gathering up his materials for work.

He then walked to his kitchen to make breakfast but saw his reflection in the mirror. He'd gained weight again.

Sighing, the breakfast was forgotten.

A heavy front door was opened and the daylight glared into the dark apartment. Just outside the door was a sign that read:

"Residency of Katsuki Yuuri"

It was a lonely sign. There was no "Katsuki Family" or "Multi-tenant Household", just Yuuri's name.

Yuuri had been so anxious to move out on his own when he graduated college. He wanted to prove to his family that he could make it on his own. Yuuri wound up moving two cities over and getting a full time job as an office worker. Honestly, he wasn't really sure what the company he worked for even manufactured, he was just in the editing division where he would spend hours looking over documents, making sure they were coherent. His job wasn't hard but, he was left with very little time to visit his family.

Yuuri had always felt as if there was something missing from his life, something his independence or his family couldn't fill. This absence caused him stress daily. He'd been cursed with crippling anxiety about his own abilities and made him feel like a failure for being unable to live a fulfilled life. What if he felt this emptiness forever? Certainly the absence would keep growing until it consumed him whole if he couldn't find a way to fill it.

Yuuri felt sweat drip down the back of his neck as he boarded the mid-morning train downtown.

The crowd was especially stuffy today. Wednesdays were always the worst day of the week to commute. The schools had late-start days on Wednesdays so, all the students that would usually already be in class were just heading out.

Yuuri adjusted his glasses as he glanced around the train car only to see a sea of black hair and tired faces.

Same thing every day.

Same thing in every car.

Yuuri rode the rest of the way to work in silence. The office workers greeted him as he walked into the tall, shiny building and he took his place at his desk. He began to open documents on his computer, slipping into the ease of focusing on his work for the next 9 hours. The rest of the company faded away as Yuuri worked diligently. If there was one thing he could brag about, it was his stamina. Yuuri had intense focus when completing projects. He'd discovered this talent during his skating days. He could learn routines quickly and he could skate longer than the others. Yuuri used to ice skate competitively but suffered an injury when he turned 20. He could no longer compete. Still, he would go to the local rink to skate casually and clear his mind when he was overly stressed out.

Lunch rolled around, came and went and Yuuri still worked.

There was a symphony within the office of elevator dings and keyboards clacking. The lady in the next desk hummed to a tune in her head and the white noise of chatter in the halls created percussion to it all.

Yuuri clicked the next button on his screen and nothing came up. He blinked a few times, coming out of his work trance and clicked again. Still nothing. This had never happened before in his two years of working here. Yuuri had finished the day's work in record time with four hours left in his usual schedule.

Unsure of what to do, he stood and walked to his boss's office. Knocking twice.

"Come in" came the monotonous voice. Yuuri turned the knob and pushed the door in.

"Ah, Mr. Katsuki, what brings you here?" his boss said with a soft smile on his face.

"Sir, good afternoon. Um, I seem to have run out of work to do for today, is there more I can do?" Yuuri fidgeted with the hem of his suit jacket.

"You've finished?" the boss asked with an inquisitive raise of the eyebrow. "You do better editing work than anyone we've hired before so, if you are done, I don't see the harm in letting you go home early."

Yuuri looked surprised before stammering.

"Go on a date with your girlfriend or something!" his boss laughed and waved him out the door.

Yuuri stood there for a moment, processing his option to leave early. He smiled and went to gather his things. It had been a while since he had time like this.

"Maybe I'll go to that cafe" he thought to himself as he left the building and walking down the main street. He felt weight was lifted off his shoulders. He had leisure time and he was going to spend it well.

In front of the cafe he'd been thinking about, Yuuri began to feel extremely hungry. He'd missed breakfast and lunch so once inside he ordered a blended mocha and a panini sandwich. As he chewed, he wondered what he should make for dinner. He had time to make something good. His favorite Katsudon crossed his mind but he did need to lose weight. Some cold soba noodles sounded good too.

With the sandwich gone, Yuuri decided he'd walk and drink his coffee on the way to the train. He pushed the door open with his butt and backed out of the cafe. Without thinking, he rammed his thigh into the edge of one of the outdoor tables. The weight of his work materials and lack of a free hand had Yuuri tumbling to the ground. He sat in confusion over what just happened when he saw a pair of expensive looking shoes standing in front of him. His eyes trailed up the slender legs up to a defined torso hidden by a dress shirt and a large coffee stain right on the front of it.

Horrified to look up further, Yuuri began apologizing faster than his mouth could move. He stood and reached for a handkerchief to offer the stranger.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and..." he turned to see a face with a childish surprised expression. The man had a lightly reddened nose, icy blue eyes and gorgeous silver hair styled in the cutest way with bangs on only half his face.

"Um..." Yuuri could hardly breathe.

"Are you alright?" The beautiful man asked him with a thick Russian accent.

"Wha... me, OH I spilled coffee on you!" Yuuri shoved the cloth over to the man without answering his question.

"I am well aware..." that godly man chuckled."Thank you" He took the cloth and their fingers brushed against each other's.

Yuuri felt a jolt run through his spine. Butterflies instantly filled his stomach and his face blushed madly. It was as if this man made his entire core shake down to his bones.

The Russian man held a similar expression but seemed more composed than Yuuri was.

"What is your name, little one?" he asked with those vibrant eyes peeking out from his hair.

"Little one?" Yuuri thought with a bit of offence.

"Y-Yuuri!" he said as his voice cracked from the pressure he felt under the other man's stare.

"Well, Yuuri." The man beamed as Yuuri's name glided off his tongue in an attractive manor. "You need to take responsibility for my shirt. Let me borrow one of yours."

Was this man serious? Yuuri didn't know him, had no extra shirt and even if he did, the Russian man was at least a good half head taller than him. His shirts would probably be too small.

"Uh... I'll buy you a new one if you'd like..." Yuuri tried to reason.

"Hmmm" The Russian leaned into Yuuri's face with a strangely malicious smile. Yuuri took the hint that that option would not work. Too scared to go against him, Yuuri wound up giving in and letting the Russian come back to his place with him to get the stupid shirt.

"Wow! What a lovely home!" the Russian exclaimed while standing in Yuuri's living room. He was practically gushing over all the "cute" Japanese items in the house.

"Since you're here..." Yuuri spoke with exasperation. "I can wash your stained shirt while you wear a clean one.

"Okay. Thank you, Yuuri."

"How casual..." Yuuri thought. "Not even a Mr. or Sir"

He found a shirt that he'd bought that was too big for him.

"You never told me your name." Yuuri began as he put the shirts he'd pulled out back in the drawer.

"Oh, pardon me. I am Viktor Nikiforov" he said in a chiming voice.

Yuuri nearly coughed on his own spit before turning to look at the Russian with wide eyes. Of course he nearly had a heart attack seeing the man's bare chest slip out from under the shirt Viktor was removing. Gathering up his mind, Yuuri forced himself to speak.

"The Viktor Nikiforov?! The skating legend?"

"Correct!" Viktor winked at him, tossing the stained shirt at Yuuri.

Yuuri hadn't recognized Viktor with short hair. He'd admired him in his youth and during his competitive days.

"Were you a fan?" Viktor asked as he walked over to Yuuri and bent down to be face to face with him.

"Y-yes... well... yeah." Yuuri's poor heart felt like it would burst with Viktor this close to his face. He was clutching the shirt he wanted to give Viktor to wear so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

"You were an ice skater too, yes?" Viktor smiled a winning smile at him.

Yuuri gasped and held his breath. Viktor knew of him?

"I remember seeing your face now that I can see it more clearly. You got a serious injury on your leg..." Viktor's eyes turned down to look at Yuuri's thigh with pity. He placed his hand over the spot Yuuri had hit on the table at the cafe, running his fingers over it gently.

Yuuri couldn't breathe properly. He wanted to scream at the overwhelming amount of thoughts running through his head. Viktor was so much more dazzling up close than he was on the ice.

Yuuri shoved the shirt he was holding into Viktor's chest, taking the silver haired man by surprise.

"Put this on!" Yuuri half panted, half yelled. He couldn't control the volume of his voice anymore. Viktor was casting such a spell over him. He couldn't figure out what this reaction was.

Viktor observed Yuuri for a moment before taking the shirt and thanking him once again. He slipped it on while Yuuri escaped the room with Viktor's stained shirt to put it in the wash.

While he was in that room, Yuuri took the opportunity to collect his thoughts back together. His very frazzled, scattered thoughts. Viktor was in his house, wearing his shirt, breathing his air, letting his scent permeate his living space, Viktor touched him, spoke with him, smiled at him...

Yuuri crumpled to the floor, letting his back slide along the door. His breathing could not calm down and he was still very shaken from their first contact at the cafe. What was that sensation he felt whenever Viktor touched him? Did Viktor feel it too? He seemed to have felt something back there. Yuuri thought he'd felt love before, his friend back home who owned Ice Castle was always very dear to him but this... this was far beyond what Yuuri had ever felt. It was so intense it was painful. Was this admiration for the god he practically worshiped as a child? Was this happiness he'd never felt? Was it torture? Yuuri buried his face into his hands trying to escape this new reality only to be assaulted by the scent in Viktor's shirt. It smelled like mostly coffee from a distance but here, Yuuri was inhaling Viktor's scent at almost full intensity.

He wanted to stop smelling the shirt and get it in the wash but his instinct held him there. He breathed deeply and a wash of bliss rinsed over him. Yuuri's head was swimming in the pheromones of the Russian and he felt drunk off of them.

"Yuuri! What's taking so long?" Viktor called from the other side of the door.

Yuuri's drugged senses drifted to the memory that Viktor himself was here. Why was he sitting in a laundry room, indulging himself in a shirt?

Yuuri put the shirt in the washing machine and went back out to the living space where Viktor had made himself comfortable on his couch and was sipping one of Yuuri's canned green teas.

"Viktor." Yuuri said in an unusual tone.

"Yes, little one?" Viktor glanced at him with the can between his lips.

"Why did you insist on coming to my house?" Yuuri wanted answers now. Viktor was going to tell him if he felt a jolt like Yuuri had.

"I thought it would be more fun this way. I like meeting new people." he paused and looked at Yuuri who'd now pushed his bangs back and let them fall over his face again.

"Besides, you looked like you could use some fun in your life." Viktor trailed off, admiring how Yuuri had looked with his hair slicked back.

Yuuri walked over to where Viktor was sitting slowly and stood looking down at his goofy face.

"Viktor, why do you make me so uneasy?" Yuuri's half lidded eyes further tempted Viktor to take in the raven haired man's beauty more.

"I make you uneasy, oh, I am sorry for that." he forced out a laugh but felt a stir inside him.

Yuuri was commanding his attention and he wanted to give it all.

"You..." Yuuri reached down and brushed Viktor's hair.

Viktor moved and grabbed Yuuri's wrist instinctively, catching them both off guard and breaking Yuuri out of his strangely erotic mood.

"Yuuri..." In that moment, Yuuri and Viktor had a shared thought. Neither said a thing but something yelled to them that they were meant to have met.

They didn't know why.

They didn't know what would happen because of this meeting but...

They knew it was inevitable.


	2. I need You

After Viktor's shirt was washed and dried, Yuuri had shuffled the taller man out the door in some effort to regain sound mind.

The entire encounter with Viktor had left him trembling like a leaf. His heart would not calm down, no matter how hard Yuuri tried to relax. He could only curl up on his sofa where the Russian had been and fight with his soul lashing at him. Yuuri had wanted so many things in the span of an hour or two, none of those things matched up with another.

His head told him that sending Viktor home was the correct action but his heart was crying to him that Viktor should have stayed.

"I just met the guy!" Yuuri yelled at himself.

"Stop! Stop, I don't know him!" Yuuri was sobbing into the throw pillow on his right.

The touches Viktor gave him, his attention; everything made Yuuri want to capture the man who belonged to those icy eyes. Yuuri had never reacted so violently to anything. He was a mess up until he'd wailed himself to sleep on the couch.

That night, Yuuri dreamt of the universe. There were vast expanses of glittery stars, each trying to shine as far as they could out into the quiet emptiness. One star, far in the distance, seemed to hold his attention more than the others. The star twinkled with brilliant hues of blue and white. This gem in the sky must have been very far away because its light was quite small. Still, it persisted. Yuuri found himself longing for the distant star. He wanted to be there where he could bask in its kind rays.

The star waivered and Yuuri woke up, images of space fading from his mind. He must have been crying in his sleep because his eyes were sewn shut by residual crust. His phone was also ringing to tell him to get ready for work.

He really didn't want to go in today. Yuuri was feeling more anxious than usual and his chest ached with a phantom pain. Stumbling over to his fridge, Yuuri pulled out a protein shake. He stuffed that into his bag before changing his clothes. A shower would have to wait till tomorrow he guessed.

"This is all Viktor's fault." he mumbled to himself.

"I hope I don't see him again." Yuuri tried to say allowed but his chest hurt deeply every time those words attempted to form on his lips. Could he not even lie to himself anymore?

Yuuri eventually arrived at his work building, still looking like he'd slept in a gutter somewhere. He just wanted the day to be over. The lady who sat next to him greeted him with a smile but Yuuri only managed a glance that could probably scare demons.

Just 9 more hours...

Just 8.5 more hours...

Just 8 more hours...

The day was going by so slowly. Yuuri's head was splitting and his stomach felt like it was in knots. He was doubled over on his desk trying to just keep working.

"I want to see Viktor!" his mind wouldn't shut up.

7

7.5

Yuuri glared at the little clock at the bottom of his screen. Why couldn't it be over? He needed sleep and food.

He wanted to eat with that man... NO he didn't!

"Mr. Katsuki?" the voice of his boss snapped Yuuri's attention back to reality.

"You look awful, are you feeling alright?"

"I feel like shit." Yuuri wanted to say but he just nodded his head.

"I'm fine, sir. I didn't sleep much last night, even though I got off work early. I am sorry. I'll keep working as usual."

"Don't push yourself too hard. If you feel worse later, don't hesitate to ask to leave early again." Yuuri's boss was too nice sometimes.

"Thank you, sir." Yuuri tried his best to smile as his boss walked away.

6 more hours.

His neighbor was chatting with another man from the same work floor out in the hall. She was giggling loudly. The action distracted Yuuri every time. Each time, he'd look up and stare her down for a moment before returning to his documents. He found himself getting irked at the kinds of things he corrected every day.

"Doesn't anyone know how to spell anymore?" he thought, trying to push images of Viktor out.

5 more hours.

What was he going to do about his emotions? Yuuri couldn't function like this if he kept fighting his urge to meet the Russian skater. He hadn't gotten any contact info from him or knew his schedule or even asked about why Viktor was in Japan. Not that he wanted to see him again if this was how his body would react every time... Why was this so debilitating? He kept asking himself the same questions over and over. Yuuri was beginning to feel like a broken record.

Maybe he really was sick.

4 more hours

He needed a break. Yuuri stood and walked to the lunch room. The protein shake he'd grabbed this morning might take his mind off work and Viktor. He opened the fridge and saw that his shake had gone from being chocolate to strawberry. Confused, Yuuri stood and shut the door. He opened it again and the same strawberry shake was there. Someone must have brought it and put theirs next to his. When it came time to drink it, they grabbed the wrong one. Yuuri didn't like the strawberry flavor or he would have just taken that one. It tasted like a medicinal artificial flavor to him. His face was stony now. Yuuri let the fridge door swing shut as he returned to his desk.

3 more hours

Yuuri could have died when he clicked the next button and nothing new appeared on his screen. He was finally done with his work and it was only 7:30pm. He could gather his things and go home, maybe pick up a convenience store dinner too. Yuuri felt like he was walking on clouds. Stormy clouds, but clouds none the less. He exited the building and proceeded to the main street as usual. He breathed in a lung full of air, smiled and fell to the ground, unconscious.

His rest was deep but not rejuvenating. Yuuri didn't want to move. He wanted to just stay where he was and fade away into darkness. He only began to wake because a waft of something good was tickling his nose. Slowly his senses became keener. There was something soft under his whole body. He felt coolness on his head but the air was comfortably warm. Yuuri cracked his eyes open and was greeted by a soft orange light in a darkened room. He blinked and moved his head to the side. A washcloth fell off his forehead. He couldn't see well without his glasses on but he knew this was not his house. It was too cozy to be his home.

Yuuri tried to sit up but a voice stopped him.

"Take it easy, little one!" Soft hands fell around Yuuri's being, pushing him lightly back against the cushions. The touch made Yuuri melt and he knew without seeing a face who'd spoken.

"Viktor...?" he blinked up at the man's concerned face.

"Yuuri, are you sick?" Viktor's voice was trembling slightly.

"No... I don't think..." Yuuri spoke softly to try to ease the older man's worry. How had Viktor found him? Why did he look so scared for him? Yuuri felt at ease now.

"Have you been eating enough?" Those milky hands ran into Yuuri's thick hair, combing it affectionately before cupping around his face. Yuuri felt the need for mor.

"Probably not..." The answer came out of his mouth like a sigh of relief. Viktor was touching him again.

"Viktor, what smells so good?" Yuuri asked with his nose in the air. His eyes half lidded.

"Borscht, I'll get you a bowl." Viktor practically hopped up and rushed to the kitchen. Yuuri sat up and looked around. This was more like a condo than an apartment. It was well furnished and clean. He saw Viktor walking towards him with a try of the soup and some bread. In that instant, Yuuri was overwhelmed by the events of the day. He was so glad for the kind treatment that he started to cry openly. Viktor calmly handed him the food and Yuuri took it gratefully, eating immediately.

"Do you want to talk about it, Yuuri?" Viktor rubbed the black haired man's back.

Yuuri looked up at him with watery eyes and soup staining his lips red. He swallowed and gasped.

"Today has been the worst!" Yuuri sobbed as he wiped his eyes.

"I couldn't get enough sleep last night and this morning I felt sick with a headache and chest pain. I had no breakfast or dinner yesterday and skipped breakfast again because I was running late for work! I took my favorite protein shake with me though but someone drank mine instead of theirs and I don't like strawberry!" Yuuri was babbling, unsure if Viktor could understand him. It felt so good to complain like this to someone after not having anyone to talk to for two years.

He finally stopped talking and took a deep breath. He felt loads better now. Viktor on the other hand looked a bit stressed.

"I'm sorry for unloading all that on you." Yuuri apologized

"Why did you not tell me all this sooner?" Viktor exclaimed with concern on his face.

"Sooner?" Yuuri cocked his head to the side.

"Viktor, I just met you yesterday... I don't have your contact info either..." Viktor was acting as if they'd been friends for years already.

"Oh, I guess you couldn't..." Viktor seemed puzzled by his choice of words as well.

They sat in silence before Yuuri broke it.

"If you want contact info... do you have a Line account?" he spoke bashfully as he asked his idol for his personal information.

Viktor's eyes lit up.

"Yuuri has a Line account?" Viktor asked as he reached around for his phone in his back pocket. "I'm Makacchi101!" Yuuri had just barely gotten out his phone before Viktor took it and started typing in his username and sending a friend request.

While Viktor took custody of his phone, Yuuri finished his soup and bread. He looked up to see Viktor taking a selfie with his phone before he handed it back to Yuuri. Not only was he friends with Makacchi101 on Line but he also had "Vitya's" phone number, e-mail, workplace and directions to his house.

"Viktor! I didn't need all of this!" Yuuri blushed.

"We've met twice, Yuuri." Viktor purred.

"Not only that but, we've also helped each other and enjoyed the same passions for ice skating. I think that means we are destined to continue meeting." Viktor looked happy.

"Last night, I had this feeling that I've been waiting to meet you for a very long time." He winked.

Yuuri felt weak. It wasn't just him...

"D-did you want to see me again?" Yuuri fingered the rim of the soup bowl.

"I've been thinking about you all day, my little one." Viktor's voice had gone hushed.

"I was horrified to find you passed out on the sidewalk like that..." He reached out and placed his hand under Yuuri's chin to make him look into his eyes.

Yuuri drowned in those crystal sea orbs. Without thinking, he leaned in and rested his head against Viktor's shoulder. He inhaled the blissful scent that lifted off with foreign body heat.

"I was in such distress today because I could only think of when I'd see you again... I thought it was because I'd admired you as an idol for so long." Yuuri felt calm for the first time all day. Like this was where he was supposed to be.

"If that's what you thought, what do you think now?" Viktor tentatively asked the smaller man.

"I... I'm not sure. Meeting you sent such a jolt through me... I don't yet know what to call it." He lifted his head to see Viktor's endearing face watching his every move with anticipation.

"I'm not yet sure but..." Yuuri reached up both hands and placed them on Viktor's cheeks.

"Viktor, I think I need you."


	3. Pinky Swear

Oh my god... what had he just said? Yuuri's chestnut eyes strained to look away from the blushing Russian. Viktor looked just as shocked by the confession as Yuuri was but then, he had a right to be.

Yuuri's face became hot and cowered back behind his hands. He let out a little squeak instead of words.

"No! NO! I didn't mean...I just...Aah!" Yuuri's ears burned. How could he be so thoughtless about what his own mouth as saying?

"Viktor will think I'm weirdly possessive or something! Maybe he thinks I'm being forceful or annoying or worse... cheaply selling myself out to him..." Yuuri's mind was racing. A swirl of guilt, anxiety and embarrassment were making a toxic stew in his stomach.

Yuuri inched away from Viktor on the sofa until he was in the corner, against the arm rest. His eyes were still hidden by his palms, shivering in worry.

"Yuuri." Viktor's voice called out to him.

"Yuuri, look at me."

He peaked through his fingers, not wanting to show his entire face to Viktor.

The silver haired man was smiling at him with his hand outstretched and his pinky out.

"Pinky swear that you'll come to see me again." He looked overjoyed with those shiny eyes full of hope.

Yuuri sat there for a moment before hiding his face behind his fingers again, tightening up into a smaller ball of fears. He wanted to trust that Viktor wasn't mocking him in some way. But with that face and the childish action, Yuuri had doubts.

"I want to get to know you better, we can start slowly." The skating god voiced again.

"I know!" Viktor clapped his hands.

"You'll take me ice skating tomorrow. 11 am sharp."

Yuuri quickly unraveled from his safe space.

"Wait! I can't just drop everything to take you skating!" Yuuri was more terrified about the idea of being in public with Viktor than his own insecurities. What if Viktor drew too much attention or laughed at his skating abilities? He'd seen Yuuri skate in competition; he was no longer so capable.

"Do you have work?" Viktor asked sadly with a little frown.

"N-no but..." Yuuri couldn't take the man's pouty lower lip. It made him want to give in to anything Viktor could want.

"Then it's settled. We'll meet at the train station near your work."

Yuuri gave up on the idea of changing Viktor's mind. He took a quick look at the clock on the stove and saw that the last train would be leaving soon. It was already 9:30pm.

"Alright, I'll meet you tomorrow. Thank you for everything you've done for me today, I really needed it I guess." Yuuri let out a breathy laugh.

"I have to be going." They both stood. Viktor went to get Yuuri his things and Yuuri stood just outside the door looking back in at the kind man who'd done so much for him in the last three hours. Yuuri's heart fluttered. Those butterflies had moved.

A little shakily, Yuuri put out his hand with his pinky out. The Russian looked like he didn't know what to do with the gesture.

"I promise we'll meet again." Yuuri blushed.

Viktor thought Yuuri was the cutest thing he'd ever laid eyes on in that moment. He reached out and their fingers entwined. The light tug as they shook felt like something had looped around Yuuri's heart and begun to pull.

Viktor smiled with his heart shaped mouth and before letting Yuuri's finger go he spoke.

"Don't be late; I am a very impatient man."

Yuuri felt his spirits drop down to his feet. He was not known for being a timely person.

Viktor shut the door and Yuuri started down the stairs onto the street.

He started to feel light and caught himself smiling at the thought of seeing Viktor tomorrow. Why had he been worried earlier? This was like a dream. To skate with his idol... because Viktor wanted to.

Yuuri was giddy at the realization that he had someone to share time with. That emptiness ebbed. He didn't even remember being lonely. Viktor was turning out to be a constant in Yuuri's life.

He'd been there in his childhood in the form of an unattainable god. He was a rival for his teens and Yuuri had never wanted to reach out to someone so badly. When he was injured, he'd thought it was the end of chasing Viktor's shadow. But the universe had other plans. If Yuuri couldn't follow Viktor anymore, Viktor would seek the Japanese man instead.

Now that Viktor was here and they'd spoken, Yuuri felt this urgency to never let him go.

He got on the train.

The clacking of the rails allowed Yuuri to focus on the lingering warmth he felt on his pinky finger. It still felt wound around the Russian's.

His face still felt the support of large hands caressing it.

With every mile past, Yuuri's mind swarmed with thoughts of Viktor. This time he let them dominate his consciousness. He grew warmer with every happy feeling.

He got off the train and entered his apartment.

Yuuri kicked off his shoes and went to shower. He hummed as he removed his shirt and socks. The water was heating up as he brushed his hair and finished undressing.

"It would be nice if Viktor and I could see each other every day." he thought, lowering his body into the water.

Yuuri let out a sigh before opening his eyes. There was a sensation that was causing him to fidget with his legs. It was like he couldn't keep his hands from roaming around the bath as he thought of Viktor. They eventually landed on the throbbing between his legs.

Yuuri was shocked by his own touch. He hadn't even noticed that he'd grown hard without the confines of fabric to alert him.

Why? He wasn't watching porn, he wasn't even thinking of anything erotic. It was only Viktor...

Oh shit...

Yuuri sunk into the water.

He'd aroused himself through thoughts of Viktor being near his person. Now he had a new thing to worry about. He was going skating with this man tomorrow, if he became too excited or happy... would this happen again? Would Viktor notice? Would he care? Furthermore, did this mean that Yuuri wanted Viktor in _that_ way? If he did, that would make a hell of a lot more sense as to how he was feeling earlier today.

The easy feeling Yuuri had had when he returned home was fading. He was soon starting to miss the Russian again.

"I'll see him tomorrow..." Yuuri tried to remind himself as his palm pressed down on the pulsing member in an attempt to dispel it. A pant left his mouth as his body fought back, telling him it would not be easy to ignore this sensation.

"I don't want to relieve myself to Viktor" he thought.

"That would create a direct association with Viktor and pleasure." Yuuri groaned again as his hand ignored reason and started jerking him off.

Viktor's beautiful face flashed through Yuuri's mind. Those long eyelashes and that body, he had so much control over that body... The memory of Viktor changing his shirt in Yuuri's house, in just the other room appeared and it tipped Yuuri over the edge. He came into the bath water, followed by a shameless moan.

For once, Yuuri's mind quieted. He stood up and got out of the tub to put pajamas on. He was disappointed in himself for having no self control but it did relax him. He flopped onto his bed with just enough sense to set an alarm for the following day before drifting to sleep.


	4. Ice Waltz

Yuuri was sure to get up bright and early. His heart was jumping at every passing moment. He'd soon be near Viktor again.

Which should he wear? The blue and black skating clothes or the more vibrant, red and black? Red was passionate and what Yuuri felt like wearing but it was also flashy. What would Viktor be wearing? Should he try to match? No, no that would be too weird.

Yuuri groaned and impatiently shuffled in place at his fashion frustration. He decided to slick his hair back and decide the outfit after he saw it with his whole ensemble.

Of course all the time he'd spent choosing made him later than he wanted. Still, he would not be so late to have Viktor waiting.

While Yuuri had been styling his hair, he'd spied an outfit in his closet that made him discard the other two. He hoped it wouldn't seem too flashy but still looked nice enough on him to catch Viktor's attention.

He hopped off the train at 10:30. Plenty of time.

Yuuri couldn't help smiling in anticipation. Over the night, he came to terms with the idea that he might want to pursue Viktor romantically but, he was far too scared of the answer to ask himself.

Yuuri neared the meeting spot when he caught a glimpse of shiny hair, reflecting the sun beams. It was blindingly brilliant.

"Viktor!" Yuuri's heart soared.

"You're here so early!"

Viktor looked up from his phone and glanced around the crowd, searching for the source of Yuuri's voice. When he spotted him, a large grin spread over his lips.

"Good morning, Yuuri!" he could have put angels to shame with that look of purity.

Yuuri ran up to Viktor, ready to embrace him but he stopped himself.

"That would be too bold right now." he thought.

"Yuuri, stand right there." Viktor said with his finger under his chin. He was analyzing something as he looked Yuuri up and down.

Yuuri stopped dead in his tracks to let Viktor take in his form.

Viktor made a picture frame with his hands and looked through it at Yuuri.

"I like it! Photogenic little Yuuri." he beamed before laughing and wrapping one arm around the black haired man's shoulders.

"Smile!" Yuuri looked up to see Viktor posing for a selfie with him. He had just enough time to make a V sign with his fingers and give a shy smile. The shutter clicked and Viktor shoved the phone back into his pocket.

"Are you ready to go?" Yuuri asked with obvious joy in his voice. Viktor seemed to pick up on it too. He nodded and they started towards the rink.

Along the way, Viktor told Yuuri all about his travels and all the fun people he'd met. He also talked extensively about his poodle and coach. Yuuri found himself enjoying how much Viktor was opening up to him. He felt a little bad that he was not contributing much to the conversation... but then again, he was nowhere near as interesting as the 5 time world champion.

"We're here." Yuuri suddenly had to interrupt. Viktor went quiet and he looked up at the sign for the rink before rushing to the door. Yuuri followed and as if Viktor remembered his manners, he stopped and stood to the side to let Yuuri go in first.

Yuuri let out a little giggle and walked past Viktor, giving him a sideways glance and a smile.

Once inside, they could hear the chatter of the skaters on the ice. Some were beginners and others were comfortable. Yuuri went to get them a badge that let them on the ice. They both had their own skates. While Yuuri sat to put his skates on, Viktor got up and walked over to the counter. He said something to the man. Yuuri saw the man bow and go into the back as Viktor was returning.

"Did you have a question? I could have helped you... I come here a lot." Yuuri watched as Viktor put a finger to his lips and winked.

And what was that supposed to mean?

Over the loudspeaker, Yuuri heard an announcement that the rink's scheduled reservation was going to be in effect for the next few hours.

The crowd of people made their way to the sides. Many were ready to be done skating for the day. Yuuri felt his heart sink.

"Oh, Viktor, I'm terribly sorry... I didn't know they made reservations this early..." Yuuri started. His hands stopped tying his skate. And Viktor had been looking forward to this... it _was_ his idea in the first place.

He wondered why Viktor wasn't saying anything and looked up to see him still tying his skate happily.

"Viktor, didn't you hear..."

"Who do you think reserved the whole rink, Yuuri?" Viktor flashed him a mischievous look.

Yuuri's mouth dropped. Renting the whole place was no easy feat, not to mention expensive. But if you're Viktor, you have that kind of power. Viktor Nikiforov didn't do things half-heartedly. He wanted to skate with Yuuri and that meant skate with Yuuri only.

The Russian stood with a little hop, placed his hands on his hips and looked down at a still shocked Yuuri.

"You ready to have fun?"

He could feel all eyes on them as they walked down to the ice. Those who knew who Viktor was were gasping and chattering about how lucky they were to see him in person. The other half who didn't know him looked like they were salty about the fact that they had to stop skating. However, as soon as Viktor set foot on the ice, it seemed to welcome him. He skated gracefully across the slippery surface, gazing up at the ceiling to take in his current stage. The sour onlookers flipped their moods 180 at the sight of him. Yuuri was dazzled as well. He was trying to take his jacket off and join Viktor as soon as he could.

Viktor spun around to face Yuuri and saw him unveiling the outfit he'd chosen for the day.

Yuuri was dressed head to toe in black but he had a shirt with snow patterned sequins around the hem. Bursts of snowy swirls daintily reached up his torso half way. The bottoms of the pants had the same design. Yuuri had bought this to skate in before he was injured. He liked the subtle flare of the costume because he could wear it to skate in casually. After the accident though, he couldn't bring himself to put it on.

Viktor skated towards him, sliding the last few feet in parallel. He had his arms bent up at the elbows towards Yuuri, offering him his hands to help him onto the ice.

Yuuri blushed at the gesture.

"You look stunning in that, Yuuri... Did you get that just for me?" Viktor joked with an earnest voice.

"No." Yuuri defended.

"I just thought it would be appropriate for today." He was such a bad liar.

"It is more than appropriate." Viktor purred as he reached out and took Yuuri's hands, pulling him out onto the ice.

They slid for a few feet as each of them registered the moment. Both of their senses were tingling about the contact. Soon though, one foot after the next, the two were casually gliding around the rink. Sometimes they slowed, sometimes they sped up. Sometimes Viktor did little footwork tricks.

They were alone in the rink now. All the onlookers had gone.

"How much can you still skate?" Viktor asked.

Yuuri was surprised by the question.

"I can still do mostly everything; I cannot make any large jumps or anything more than a double." Triple axels, lutzes and flips were no longer part of his life.

"Can I watch you skate? You can do a simplified routine if you want." Viktor seemed to be bubbling over with a need to watch Yuuri.

"I-I haven't practiced in so long... I don't even remember the full choreography..." Yuuri stammered.

"Just try." Viktor pleaded with puppy dog eyes.

Yuuri was feeling the pressure rising. His idol wanted him to perform for him and he was going to make a total fool of himself. He watched Viktor skate to edge of the rink, giving Yuuri space to move. With a little wave of his hand, he was telling Yuuri to start.

What routine did Yuuri know by heart? A thought crossed his mind.

He skated to the center of the rink. Eyes closed. Deep breath. He knew.

Yuuri let the music start playing in his head before lifting his face to the sky. He spun around himself and began to skate Viktor's Stay Close to Me.

He knew he couldn't hold a candle to Viktor's performance. Not like he could two years ago. Yuuri chose this one because he loved to skate it. He wanted to show Viktor how much he loved his skating and how much he adored this time he was spending with him.

He glanced over to where the skater was standing. He had Viktor's full attention. Yuuri felt a pang in his chest as that loop around his heart tighten again. It was pulling him towards the Russian with such strength; Yuuri couldn't help but let some of his true emotions spill into his skating. His movements were slow and purposeful. He let the weight of his feelings move him around the ice. He let the lightness of his joy carry him into the air when he made his jumps.

"Viktor, can you tell that I am falling for you?" Yuuri thought, almost hoping Viktor could hear him.

The music in his head was nearing the end. With a few final motions, Yuuri stood in the final pose, facing his only audience member.

He said nothing. Viktor just stood there with his hand over his mouth and the pink tinge spreading from his nose to his cheeks.

Yuuri skated over to him.

"Yuuri, that was wonderful." Viktor's voice was soft and a little broken. He sounded like he was trying to hold back tears.

"It wasn't that amazing, I can't skate it like you do." Yuuri tried to be modest.

"No, Yuuri, you can't! You skated that with your own passion." Viktor's face was serious now.

"It may not have been as advanced as when I skate it, but you were injured. It was beautiful the way you skated it because you made it your own."

Yuuri couldn't believe his ears. His skating was being praised by the very person he admired.

Viktor took hold of Yuuri's hands and led him out onto the ice further. Those cool blue eyes were gazing longingly into his chocolaty brown ones.

"I feel like you've inspired me, little one." Viktor swirled them around.

"R-really?" Yuuri choked out.

"Yes. I knew I had a reason for meeting you." Viktor pulled again, getting Yuuri in step with him as they waltzed across the ice.

That tugging was so fierce in his chest that Yuuri was sure his heart would burst. He could feel Viktor's breath on his face. It felt like the rest of the world vanished and all Yuuri could focus on was the man before him. They moved in perfect sync to each other's movements. Viktor ran a hand through Yuuri's pulled back hair, drawing him in closer to his body. Yuuri sighed and allowed himself to press flush against the Russian. Everything seemed to be resonating perfectly.

Viktor's hands traveled lower and rested on Yuuri's waist. The love stricken man felt the urge to jump, when he did, his arms spread like wings and firm hands guided him up before lowering him back down with ease. Yuuri's skates touched the ice with hardly any sound at all. He felt Viktor press his nose into his hair for a moment before dipping him backwards. It was like flying. He was brought back up, craning his neck to look up at Viktor's soft eyes. They were nearly nose to nose now. Nothing else mattered, nothing in the world.

"Can you feel it too?" Viktor spoke with a whisper.

Yuuri was sure he knew what Viktor meant. How could he feel anything else but desire to be near this man who was a mere stranger two days ago.

"Everything feels right." Yuuri breathed out while he wrapped his arms around the silver haired man's neck.

The dance came to a stop. Both of them couldn't do anything else but look into each other's souls. Both trying to figure out what the other needed, wanted.

Viktor broke the silence first, taking Yuuri's hands up to his chin and never leaving the sight of his warm brown eyes.

"What do you want me to be to you, Yuuri? A friend, an idol... a lover?"

The last word made every cell in Yuuri's body scream. His heart was crying to him again while his brain was trying to make him think rationally. He knew what he wanted. He knew yet, a stronger side of him wanted to ask what Viktor wanted.

Yuuri's eyes threatened to cry but he stayed composed.

"I want you to be Viktor Nikiforov." Yuuri declared.

"And I want Viktor Nikiforov to be whoever he wishes."

The answer was so innocent; Viktor furrowed his brows and made a funny half smile.

The overhead speakers made a low tone before a voice spoke over it.

"The reserved rink time will be spent in 5 minutes. Please make your way to the shoe room."

There was a click and the spell was broken. Yuuri and Viktor were standing in the middle of an ice rink with empty bleachers and high ceilings.

Viktor guided the man back to the side walls. There they removed their skates and put their street shoes back on. Yuuri covered up with his jacket and Viktor packed his skate bag.

"Are you hungry, Viktor? Since you surprised me by renting the rink, the least I can do is treat you to lunch." Yuuri really just wanted to spend more time with the man who'd enchanted him.

"I could go for some food." Viktor replied with a little smile and shining eyes.

"Do I get to pick?"

Yuuri nodded his head.

"Just nothing too pricy..." Yuuri added just for safe measure.

Viktor chuckled before taking Yuuri's hand.

The Japanese man was startled by the bold move. He tried to reason that Viktor had done this quite a bit today already but when they reached the exit, he still hadn't let go. They stepped outside and walked up the street and Viktor's grip never loosened.

"Viktor... our hands..."

"You told me to be myself and be whoever I want that to be." Viktor interrupted.

"I want to be the Viktor who's holding your hand."


	5. Sleepovers

Yuuri sat quietly while he ate his yakisoba. Every once in a while he'd look up to come face to face with a Russian staring at him with mild intensity. It was as if Viktor was afraid he'd miss something if he looked away. He wouldn't even look at his plate of curry to make sure he'd gotten food on his spoon. Yuuri had caught Viktor putting an empty utensil in his mouth a few times.

They'd ended up going to a family restaurant for lunch. Yuuri could afford it and Viktor had never been to one. He was very interested in the free refills at the soft drink station. Viktor had tasted a sip of every drink available before choosing one. He told Yuuri that Japan had different sodas than Russia (except for Coke a Cola). In the end, he'd chosen a peach flavored Fanta. Now the drink seemed neglected.

"Viktor..." Yuuri spoke, seeing the other's eyes light up.

"Your plate is empty."

Viktor looked down to see that he was right.

"So it is. Thank you Yuuri~" Viktor beamed at him before entangling his foot around Yuuri's ankle.

The action made Yuuri jump. His face burned. Viktor was trying to play footsie with him in a public place and it was almost too affectionate for Yuuri's shy heart.

"So... what brought you to Japan?" Yuuri tried to make conversation.

"Oh, that? I am here to skate in a different environment. I was hoping the new and old feeling of Japan would give me inspiration for my next competition."

"If you're looking for that kind of inspiration, have you been around to the local sights?" Yuuri's heart thumped at the chance to show Viktor around his town.

"Not yet." Viktor let out a soft chuckle.

"The embassy has been keeping me busy translating their documents from English to Russian, vice versa." Viktor shot Yuuri an oddly seductive smirk. Yuuri had to wonder if it was on purpose.

"Y-you have such an important job..."

"It is one that allows me to travel easily and gain visas."

A job like that sounded very suiting for a skater. Traveling all over the world and staying in foreign countries for extended time... it was necessary to supplement income.

"What job do you do, Yuuri?" Viktor touched his leg again with his foot.

"Ahhh... it is nothing special... I'm an editor."

"We are similar then!" Viktor exclaimed.

"What? No, I don't translate anything..."

"But you look at documents all day and change them. It is similar enough. We should work together sometime." Viktor seemed like a student trying to make a study group.

"Maybe..." Yuuri took another bite of food. He relished the idea of seeing Viktor at work. Maybe he could be serious too.

"It would give us more time to spend together." Yuuri wrapped his leg around Viktor's, pulling it closer to him. The Russian's face flushed for a split second before returning to normal.

"After this, would you like to come back to my place, Vitya?" The action made Yuuri feel more confident. Viktor had teased him a lot today and although he hadn't said anything, Yuuri was certain Viktor was testing Yuuri's waters.

"I noticed this back when you washed my shirt. Yuuri, you have a bit of a confident streak, don't you?" The Russian licked his lips at the sound of his natural name on the Japanese man's tongue.

"I don't think I could have competed without one." Yuuri replied, running his finger around the rim of his now bare plate.

"So? Do you want to come back with me? I have some wagashi we could share."

Viktor looked delighted by the invitation.

"I'll come over. But please tell me, Yuuri. What is a wagashi?"

"A Japanese sweet, best paired with bitter matcha tea." Yuuri gave Viktor an upward glance.

"Ah, I've never had either." Viktor took in Yuuri's brief feminine beauty.

Yuuri stood from his chair and looked at his watch. It was now 6pm. He'd managed to spend a full 5.5 hours with this man and he was not ready for him to leave yet. Some dessert and tea would probably satisfy his selfish desires.

"Shall we get going?" Yuuri asked.

"Hmm!" Viktor showed him a heart-shaped smile before taking Yuuri's hand once again.

They walked to the cashier and Yuuri paid their bill before setting back out into town. The air had gotten colder. Yuuri shivered a bit as they walked. Viktor seemed perfectly comfortable though.

"He must be used to this weather, being from Russia and all." Yuuri thought.

Once they reached the train platform it was only a 5 minute wait before the next train would arrive. Yuuri was filled to the brim with the joy that Viktor would be in his house again. The scent that was left there had since faded. When the train arrived, Yuuri's thoughts returned to their usual uncertainty. He'd only known Viktor for about 72 hours. He was already inviting the man back to his house in hopes of something more than platonic. He wasn't wrong, right? He'd been reading the signs Viktor had been giving him that there was an interest correctly, hadn't he?

The physicality of their interactions, the winking, the flirty tones in his voice... they were inviting Yuuri to enjoy Viktor's being more, weren't they? Viktor was even accepting to come back to Yuuri's place. That was practically a direct invitation for dirty play.

But if Yuuri were wrong, he could make a fool of himself. He began to tremble in anxiety. He shouldn't have invited the Russian back to his apartment. He should have let them part after their late lunch/dinner.

"Are you still cold, Yuuri?" Viktor's voice cut through the sound of the train.

"Wha? Oh, no... I just was thinking." Whatever confidence Yuuri had had was gone now.

"If you would rather go home, you can. I invited you over without thinking about your schedule or plans..." Viktor looked at Yuuri for a moment.

"It is true that this is not what I had planned for the evening but, I like this plan much better."

Yuuri gasped up at Viktor.

"What plans did you have?"

"Hmmm, read a book. Maybe take a hot bath." Yuuri thought Viktor's night sounded fairly calm for as bold a man he was.

The train stopped and they got off. There was another 10 minute walk before reaching Yuuri's place. The walk was mostly silent except for the chattering of Yuuri's teeth. He was trying very hard to keep the sound quiet by pressing his lips together but the sound still escaped. Yuuri felt a tug on his hand and it made him stumble into Viktor's side. Before he could apologize for the collision, Viktor's coat was wrapped around his shoulders. He had to practically hug the other man to stay under the fabric.

"V-Viktor! I'm not that cold. It must be hard to walk with me like this. What if others see?" He started rambling off anything he thought.

"I don't care if others see us like this, Yuuri. You were cold." Yuuri's mouth zipped shut. It should have already dawned on him that Viktor was not afraid of what others might think about them together. Part of that calmed him. Still, Viktor was so close, Yuuri could feel nothing but the warm body of the other man.

Viktor made Yuuri stay like that until they reached his front door. He got out the key and they stepped inside the apartment entry way. The inside was warm and comforting.

Viktor hung up his coat as Yuuri started the hot water and got out plates for the wagashi. The sweets were little rice dough balls filled with sweet red bean paste and were decorated to look like morning glories. He brought the dessert out to the coffee table and set a plate down in front of Viktor who looked dazzled by the beauty of the confection. Yuuri returned to the kitchen to get the tea. As he was fixing it he didn't hear the Russian sneaking up behind him. His only clue to the man's presence was the gentle hands sliding around his waist. Yuuri jumped.

"Viktor!" Yuuri tried to turn his head to face his guest.

"Why did you invite me here, Yuuri?" Viktor's voice was low and husky right in his ear.

"I, uuh, today was fun so... I mean...I wasn't ready for you to go yet so..." Yuuri clenched his eyes shut and swallowed hard. He was burning with desire for Viktor to get closer but he was still concerned.

"Is that all? You were pretty forward at the rink and the restaurant, dancing with me like that and calling me by my Russian name." Viktor twirled a lock of the raven hair in his fingers.

Yuuri felt like he had been caught in a lie although he wasn't entirely fibbing. He wasn't sure how to proceed with this conversation. If only his bolder side could come out now. He'd make Viktor want him as badly as he wanted the Russian.

"Vik..." Yuuri started but was interrupted.

"Call me Vitya again." Viktor commanded.

"Vitya..." Yuuri said much quieter than he had earlier.

"Vitya, I..."

"Do you like me, Yuuri?" The poor man nearly passed out from the Russian's question.

"I don't know yet."

"That's a lie." Viktor wrapped his arms tighter.

"If you're nervous, you don't have to tell me yet. If you're waiting for permission, just say so."

Yuuri pushed the man off of him. He needed air that wasn't so infused with the sweet pheromones of the other man. Yuuri already knew he wanted Viktor all to himself but Viktor hadn't told him he was interested yet.

"L-let's eat and drink our tea before we continue this conversation!" Yuuri panted the sentence out. Viktor gave him a serious look but agreed.

Yuuri hurried over to the couch. Viktor sat next to him so close their thighs touched. Yuuri's face turned bright red. Viktor was the first to try the wagashi. He took a bit of the sweet and then a sip of the bitter tea. Yuuri followed and did the same. Viktor finished off his dessert in silence and that made Yuuri even more anxious.

"Why won't he say anything?!"

Yuuri looked up at Viktor and was met with a sideways accusing stare. It made Yuuri yelp a tiny bit and face forward again.

He then heard Viktor sigh.

"Thank you for the tea and sweet, little one. If there is nothing else you wish to talk about, I will head back home." Viktor smiled at him but it was laced with sadness. The image nearly broke Yuuri's heart.

Viktor stood up to go and made it to the door, slipping on his coat. Yuuri watched the scene unfold and panicked when the silver haired man took hold of the door knob. He didn't want Viktor to leave yet! Yuuri scrambled to his feet and raced over to the door, grabbing Viktor's waist and burying his face into his back.

"Don't go yet, Vitya!" Yuuri cried.

"I'm sorry, please stay, I want you here just a bit longer." He felt like he was throwing caution to the wind. The fear that over took him when he thought Viktor was leaving overwrote everything.

Yuuri felt Viktor's muscles twitch as he turned around in Yuuri's arms. Yuuri only let go long enough to slide his hands under Viktor's jacket.

"I won't go if you don't want me to, Yuuri." His voice was soft. His hand fell around the back of Yuuri's head and tangled itself into his hair.

Yuuri looked up at Viktor and saw a soft face to match his voice. It was smiling down at him.

Viktor took his hands and walked Yuuri back over to the sofa. He sat and pulled Yuuri to stand between his knees.

"Yuuri, have you ever been in a relationship before?" Viktor calmly asked.

Yuuri didn't want to admit that he had not but, he knew that the Russian probably already knew the answer. He shook his head slowly.

"Then it must be hard for you to figure out how you feel now." Viktor sympathized.

"I've had one or two lovers in my life before, so it is easier for me." Viktor pulled Yuuri's arm again and he found himself sitting on the older man's lap.

Yuuri's face went scarlet and his pants grew tight. He threw his hands between his thighs in an attempt to hide his arousal before Viktor could take notice. Luckily, he hadn't seemed to.

"Tell me when to stop." Viktor whispered into Yuuri's ear before wrapping his arms around him.

Yuuri felt Viktor's nose slide up his arm and over his shoulder as he inhaled the smaller man's scent. Yuuri trembled. A hand traveled up to remove Yuuri's glasses and placed them on the couch next to them.

"Yuuri..." Viktor let out a soft moan at the end of his name making the Japanese man squirm.

He could hardly contain it anymore. He had to do something, say something.

"Viktor... what do you think of me?" He asked in a whiny voice.

"I think you're adorable." was his only reply before feeling light kisses up his neck.

That was too much.

Yuuri let out a moan that sounded lewd, even to him. His cock was throbbing between his legs and desperately wanted attention from the Russian as well.

The sound caught Viktor off guard. Yuuri looked down at him with watery eyes and saw surprised blue orbs looking up at him. He wanted to hide.

"What cute noises you make." Viktor cooed before dipping back in and nuzzling Yuuri's neck again.

"Vitya..." Yuuri shifted, now facing Viktor on his lap. The position was erotic but Yuuri didn't care. He had enough of not being able to clearly see what Viktor was doing. With his mind swirling, Yuuri found that he cared less and less about how long he'd known Viktor. He'd admired him for much longer and he was going to enjoy having his idol so intimately close.

That bolder side of him was showing its face again as he pushed his hands into those silver strands. Viktor let out a groan, closing his eyes. Yuuri felt the arms pull him in closer.

"Vitya... I think you're beautiful..." Yuuri spoke quietly, just so Viktor could hear him.

The Russian opened his eyes a little before answering the question that had been plaguing Yuuri's mind.

"I am falling for you, little one..." when he felt Yuuri bashfully kiss his earlobe in response, Viktor felt his own need growing.

"Usually, the inexperienced ones don't go right for erogenous zones first, Yuuri." Viktor let out a breath. It was getting more difficult to move slowly.

Yuuri scooted closer to Viktor's torso, inadvertently brushing his crotch against Viktor's stomach. He felt the man beneath him hitch his voice at the feeling of Yuuri's length.

Viktor's hands roamed up Yuuri's back, pulling tighter.

Before Yuuri could figure out what would happen next, their lips connected and bliss rushed in waves over Yuuri's mind. Oh god, he'd wanted this so badly. Viktor was overwhelming his senses and this kiss was burning him. It wasn't long before Viktor's tongue was trying to gain access to his mouth. It licked over Yuuri's bottom lip, before biting playfully.

It was almost too fast. Yuuri thought that he should slow down a bit but his mouth opened on its own. Viktor plunged in with a moan escaping his throat as he explored Yuuri's mouth. Yuuri's eyes grew wide when he saw the Russian uncover his icy stare to take in the effect he was having on the younger man.

Yuuri forced himself to pull back and breathe. Viktor sat there panting with his hands resting on Yuuri's hips.

"Viktor..." Yuuri started to blush in embarrassment as he noticed his position.

"Don't get shy now, little Yuuri." Viktor rolled his hips up against the butt that straddled his thighs.

"Not that far!" Yuuri half yelled with a scared look in his eyes. Viktor chuckled at the reaction.

"No, of course not that far. Not tonight." He leaned in and peppered more kisses up Yuuri's throat and jaw.

"Yuuri, does this mean you're mine now?" Viktor spoke softly but his words were demanding.

"Huh?" Yuuri snapped back to reality for a moment.

"If you let me kiss you like this, I'd consider us to be dating." Viktor mumbled.

"You said you needed me after all... well you certainly have me." Viktor smiled up at Yuuri again. This time with sincerity.

Before Yuuri could say anything, Viktor had him in his grip and was laying him down on the couch. He pinned Yuuri down with his weight and resumed kissing him. The new sensation took Yuuri's mind to new heights. He felt Viktor's erection poking at his entrance through his pants and the warmth of his body moving over his own. Yuuri felt like a mess. He let out another sound that couldn't be classified and presented his neck to Viktor again. He wasted no time covering the area in kisses once more. Yuuri squeezed his legs against Viktor's sides and tried to catch his lips again. Viktor rolled onto his side and Yuuri wound up pushing his glasses onto the floor when he made room for Viktor to lay next to him.

"I am waiting for an answer, Yuuri." Viktor looked serious this time. He could tell that he would not be given any more affection unless he gave Viktor a reply. He hadn't stopped the Russian yet... Yuuri knew he wanted the other man badly.

Before giving Viktor an answer, the reflection of a picture frame showed Yuuri that it was now 9:50pm. The last train left at 10. He quickly pressed a hand to Viktor's chest to keep him at bay.

"Viktor, the last train is leaving in ten minutes!" Yuuri fretted but Viktor looked calm.

"Answer me first."

Yuuri looked down at the one he felt whole with. He took Viktor's face in his hands and pressed his forehead to the other's.

"I want to be yours..." his face felt hot and his voice was quiet.

"But, Viktor, the train..." Yuuri looked worried.

"I'm not going home tonight." Viktor said with the biggest grin yet.

"I'm sleeping here with you." Yuuri stopped worrying and looked at the handsome man next to him.

"You are?"

"Yes."

Yuuri hadn't planned on this but was not about to refuse the opportunity.

"If you're staying, we should move to my room. There's more space to lie down."

"Yay, a sleep over with my Yuuri." Viktor grinned before standing and walking to the other room. Yuuri followed shortly.

Viktor called him "His Yuuri".

The Russian man snuggled down into Yuuri's covers till all Yuuri could see was his head and fingers peaking over the edge of the blanket. He stood in near disbelief that he'd only just told Viktor that he wanted to be his and they were already about to sleep in the same bed.

"Aren't you joining me?" Viktor looked up at Yuuri with large eyes.

"I just said I liked you... isn't this a bit fast?"

"No." Viktor said with a quizzical look.

"It is just sleep." Viktor invited Yuuri by pulling the blankets back on the other side of the bed.

It was way too good to be true... this had to be a wonderful dream. Yuuri slipped under the covers and Viktor tucked him in. They now had nothing to do but look at each other again.

Viktor looked exceedingly happy while Yuuri was still processing this building joy.

"We can be a couple?" Yuuri finally asked.

"I would like that." Viktor scooted closer to the other man.

"You want to be with me?" Yuuri sounded even more amazed.

"I need to be with you." Deep blue pools let Yuuri drown in them.

Yuuri let a large smile grace his lips before closing the distance between them with a hug. He buried his nose into Viktor's chest.

"This feels like a dream." Yuuri mumbled.

"I can hardly believe where my fate has taken me."

"We'll go slowly still, Yuuri." Viktor put his face to the top of Yuuri's head.

"I still want to get to know you well."

Yuuri hiccupped at Viktor's words.

The thump of someone else's heart beat was more soothing than Yuuri had anticipated. He was lulled to sleep by the soft reminder that he had someone wonderful by his side from today onwards.


	6. Bold Actions

You're presence

It's always there

In the forefront of my mind

You sit there gleaming with a light so dazzling that I wish it were mine

There must be others

Far more worthy

And yet

You recognize me from afar

A dull red glow that is silently fading

Deeper into time

I wish I could be closer

That we could share your vibrant hues

And that maybe

You'd give me new life too

.

.

.

.

Yuuri woke up earlier than usual. The sky was still dark with only a hint of sun rising above the horizon. In the darkness of his room, he could see Viktor's sleeping face and feel the warmth of his body enveloping the both of them. Lifting off Viktor's form was a soft blue light that Yuuri found curious.

At first he thought it was his mind playing tricks on his newly awakened eyes but, he soon realized that this glow was most definitely real. Yuuri would have shaken Viktor awake had the light not looked so fragile. It was just ghosting the milky skin.

Yuuri's eyes followed the light's trail down Viktor's arm. He'd have thought the light would have ended at the older man's finger tips but to his surprise, the blueish light had seeped onto him as well. Where his skin and Viktor's hand met, there was a soft purple glow.

This was even weirder. Yuuri flinched and ran his hand over the spot. As he did so, he saw the blue light retreating up Viktor's arm. Viktor stirred and when the light was only around his face, Viktor opened his eyes. The light had vanished. All that was left was the vibrant blue in Viktor's orbs.

"Good morning, little Yuuri." He purred, pulling Yuuri in closer for a hug. There was no purple glow this time.

"Viktor! You..." Yuuri had to ask what had just happened.

"You were glowing!" Viktor looked at Yuuri with curious eyes.

"Well, thank you, Yuuri. I do try to take care of my skin." Viktor blissfully grinned .

"No! You were glowing blue... don't tell me you don't know why..." Viktor still looked confused. He looked over his arms and body, trying to find the glow Yuuri was talking about.

"It's not glowing now! It went away when you woke up." Yuuri began to feel more self conscious about his claim. Of course it sounded stupid. People can't glow.

"Oh well." Viktor said after looking himself over.

"If I glow in my sleep, I guess it isn't a problem." He laughed before placing his hand on Yuuri's head.

"But... but... that's not... and I had a purple spot..." Yuuri was more thrown off that Viktor could accept such an ambiguous statement with ease.

"Purple? Did you get a bruise? Was I too rough?" Viktor looked concerned but also joking.

"We didn't do anything! And no!" Yuuri's face burned.

"While you slept, your hand touched here." Yuuri pointed to his hip where his shirt had lifted and exposed some skin.

"A purple light was there... and now it's gone and I feel like a fool..." Yuuri hung his head.

Viktor watched as Yuuri went through his emotions. He was thinking and letting his mind wander.

"If there was purple, that must mean that your glow is red!" Viktor gleamed, showing Yuuri that famous heart-shaped smile.

Yuuri looked at Viktor exasperated. Now he was just adding insult to injury.

"Never mind..." Yuuri glumly sunk back into the covers, burying his face in his pillow.

Viktor wasn't taking him seriously and he couldn't blame him.

"If my Yuuri sees a glow on me, then I will believe him." Viktor's voice rang out in the dark before Yuuri felt a hand fall on his opposite side and a kiss being placed on the top of his head.

Yuuri turned his head and was greeted with soft eyes and a seductive smile. All he could see was Viktor's face, he was so close. There was no hint of mockery to his new lover's expression.

"It's Saturday, what should we do today?" Viktor asked, laying a finger on Yuuri's bottom lip.

Yuuri looked back at him for a moment.

"We spent all day together yesterday... aren't you going back home?" Not that Yuuri wasn't ready to jump at the idea of spending another day with Viktor but, he didn't want the Russian to neglect his work or solitude to make him happy.

"Not yet." Viktor shuffled closer and brought his face in.

There was a spark and a hum of enjoyment from the back of Yuuri's throat when Viktor kissed him. His mind felt like static.

Wanting more, Yuuri struggled against Viktor to turn onto his back without breaking the stream of kisses he was receiving. Once Yuuri settled, his hands reached up and pulled Viktor down by the nape of his neck. The silvery man lowered with ease and adjusted himself to rest comfortably on Yuuri's form.

Now Yuuri would be trapped until Viktor decided to let him go.

"We could..." Another kiss

"Go skating again." Kiss

"Or, we could just spend time at home." Yuuri squirmed to try to avoid the other's affections long enough to answer.

"How about..." Yuuri was cut off again by hands running under his shirt. He let out a shaky breath before attempting to speak again.

"A picnic in the park?" Those accursed hands wrapped under him, making Yuuri feel more enveloped.

Viktor's tongue had slipped in some time ago and was exploring every crevasse of Yuuri's mouth. His thoughts quieted and he was unable to form any logical thought. The heat was building up in the small bedroom as the sun rose. Viktor reared up as the sunlight broke the edge of the window and golden streams of light caught his hair making it look like it were made of gold. The light sweat that had formed on his skin also glistened with every little movement he made. His shirt from yesterday was all wrinkled and few buttons had come undone. His usually perfect hair was a little disheveled and he was looking down at Yuuri with a hungry stare.

The Japanese man had never felt as much awe as he did now.

Yuuri whimpered a little at the loss of Viktor's touch. Last night he wouldn't have even thought about going beyond kisses but something during the night made him reconsider.

Yuuri dug his hands under his pillow and pressed his hips up against Viktor's crotch when the older man reached down to stroke his face in a loving manner. The action surprised the Russian and he was jolted forward, moving his hands quickly to catch himself from falling on Yuuri's face.

He looked down at Yuuri in shock and was greeted by a lustful expression, breathing heavily. Hands running down his back, trying t o pull him back down.

"Not today, little one." Viktor forced out.

"But Vitya..." Yuuri pleaded. He was so taken by the attention, it made him feel greedy.

The use of his true name had started to sound like a pet name when it rolled off Yuuri's lips. He had only used it when he wanted something and it melted Viktor's heart every time.

Yuuri's eyes watered when he watched Viktor get off him and stand in the center of the room.

"I'm going to take a shower, Yuuri." Viktor looked at him with his usual face, as if all the amore had been pushed away.

Yuuri was not okay with the abrupt end of his time in bed with Viktor. As Viktor left the room, a switch flipped inside of the needy man. His bolder side slipped in and over took his body.

~._.~

When Viktor got out of the shower he couldn't find Yuuri. He looked in the kitchen and out on the small porch. To make matters worse, Yuuri had taken all of his clothes except his underwear. Viktor was running out of places to look when he passed Yuuri's bedroom window. There he saw a raven haired man sitting outside on the lawn with his legs crossed; hair slicked back and dressed head to toe in Viktor's missing clothes. Yuuri was sipping a tea and reading a book.

Viktor knocked of the window to get Yuuri's attention.

When Yuuri looked up, there were daggers shot right through Viktor's soul. Yuuri felt a fire burning inside him and he was going to tease Viktor all day. Starting with forcing the older man to wear his clothing.

As Yuuri looked at Viktor's charades through the window, he waved and returned to his book. Viktor stood at the window for a little more time before turning around and moving away from the window. Yuuri waited patiently for Viktor to join him. After about 20 minutes, Viktor emerged from Yuuri's house and walked out to the place he was sitting.

"So, you finally came to join me." Yuuri stood smoothly, sliding a hand into his (or rather Viktor's) pocket.

"Yuuri, you put my clothes on by mistake." Viktor commented with hopes that Yuuri hadn't noticed.

"Oh?" Yuuri reached up and took Viktor by the collar of his shirt, pulling him down to face level.

"This was no mistake, Vitya."

Viktor shifted uncomfortably in the pants that were too short and the shirt that was too tight. Yuuri was fierier than he'd imagined.

"Yuuri..." Viktor whined.

"I don't think I deserve a punishment for this morning." His eyes strained against the sharp brown ones.

Yuuri ignored him.

"We're going to the store. If you want a picnic, I need to get food. You're preparing the food at your house since it's closer to the park."

Yuuri gave Viktor a little smile before letting go of the shirt.

Viktor stood up taller and adjusted the shirt back to a comfortable position. The clothes Yuuri was wearing were stretchy and fit his form comfortably, even though they were a little big. Yuuri's clothing however, was pretty much all dress clothes and sweats. The clothing looked and felt like it didn't fit.

"It's a little early in our relationship to be playing this kind of game..." Viktor started.

"I might get annoyed..." Viktor was cut off.

"If you don't hurry, we'll miss the morning sales." Yuuri was already walking ahead of him towards the town.

A feeling of panic washed over Viktor and he hurried after the Japanese man as fast as the tight pants would let him. He could change once they got to his house he guessed.

Yuuri strode with confidence the whole way to the store. Once they were there, he grabbed a basket and looked at Viktor again.

"Do you have rice and eggs?" Yuuri let his sweeter side surface, not wanting the Russian to pout too much.

"I have eggs." Viktor answered while looking the other direction, arms folded.

"Thank you, Vitya." Yuuri purred and ran his fingers under the stubborn man's chin. He noted the little shiver Viktor made.

They really must have looked like quite the pair. Yuuri was dressed in exercise clothing while his partner wore something obviously too small. Viktor trailed behind Yuuri like a puppy. They seemed to move through the aisles too slowly. Yuuri took his time deciding the best buy between products and other customers eyed Viktor either with suspicion or infatuation. Normally the Russian liked being the center of attention. He was certainly used to performing in front of thousands of people in tight clothing but, it was tight clothing that fit. Not a dress shirt with buttons straining to hold the shirt together.

They finally started walking over to the checkout counter. Yuuri chose the longest line and they stood waiting for about 15 minutes. When they finally got to the front, the cahier talked about a promotional service they could offer. Another 5 minutes. Yuuri declined the offer in the end. He made Viktor carry the bulk of the groceries until they got to the train. Yuuri sat in one of the seats while Viktor stood, holding the above rail. There was no one else in the train this early on a Saturday morning. Most people were already where they wanted to be.

"Why don't you sit, Vitya?" Yuuri leaned back and sent Viktor a teasing smile.

"Your clothes are too tight." Viktor grimaced a little at the thought of sitting.

"Oh dear, I hadn't even thought of that." Yuuri leaned forward again acting coy.

"Hmmm" Viktor was not buying it.

"Is it too tight here?" Yuuri wrapped his arm around Viktor's legs and used his free hand to brush his fingers over the zipper of the front of Viktor's pants.

Yuuri heard a stifled gasp. There was a shift as Viktor tried to back out of Yuuri's grasp. Yuuri looked up and saw the blue eyes he loved struggling to maintain their calm composure. Viktor was blushing with vigor.

"So it is..." Yuuri chuckled before letting Viktor's legs go and leaning back into his chair, looking out the window.

The rest of the ride went silently. They got off at the station by Viktor's house. Yuuri noticed a sense of urgency the closer they got to Viktor's house. Viktor was walking faster and Yuuri was starting to trail behind. With every step Viktor took, Yuuri found himself staring at the other man's ass. The tight pants shaped it very nicely. Yuuri thought they might break if he walked too quickly. That might not be the worst reason to have to get new pants though.

Viktor pressed the front door open and let out a breath of relief.

Before Yuuri was even fully in the front door, Viktor began to take his pants off. Soon there was a half naked Russian standing in his living room.

"Yuuri, you're a harsh mistress." He complained.

"Am I?" Yuuri smirked, carrying the food into the kitchen and getting it all set up.

"What did I do?" Viktor began to pester.

"Make me katsudon first. Then I'll tell you."

Viktor looked at his Japanese boyfriend.

"I don't know how to make that."

Yuuri gave him a sideways glance before walking over to Viktor and placing his cell phone in his hands.

"Look it up. You'd better learn how to make my favorite food." Yuuri paused.

"Till then, I'll be in your shower, Vitya." Yuuri stood on tip-toe, giving Viktor a light kiss on his lips.

Viktor stood there in his underwear unsure of how to proceed. His Yuuri was being a brat today but he couldn't say he disliked it. If anything, it made him only mildly frustrated.

"Can I put clothes on first?" Viktor yelled after Yuuri.

"No."

Yuuri giggled to himself. He had never done this kind of thing with anyone before. It was a little more fun than he'd expected. He wasn't sure how he'd have fared if Viktor was genuinely upset at him but right now, he seemed to be playing along nicely. Yuuri scrubbed his hair and the gel he'd used to slick it back was washed away. After this, his bold side was sure to subside. A delicious smell came into the shower while Yuuri was scrubbing his arms.

"Viktor figured it out." He thought to himself.

Stepping out of the shower, Yuuri wrapped a towel around his waist and walked over to the sink to grab is glasses. He looked around.

That Russian was going to be in trouble.

He walked out into the hall and down the corridor to see Viktor packing the katsudon into little boxes. He turned when he heard Yuuri's wet feet on the wooden floor.

"Did you have a nice shower?" Viktor grinned at him in a funny way.

"Very funny. You've gotten your revenge. Now where did you put my clothes?"

"Your clothes? Yuuri, those were my clothes." Viktor laughed.

Yuuri wasn't in the mood for these games.

"Where are the clothes I made you wear? I'll put those on."

"I hid them." Viktor said simply.

"If you tell me what I did, I'll give them to you."

Yuuri was amazed at how fast the tables were turned on him. He had to give Viktor more credit than he'd thought. Yuuri tried to gather his boldness again. He walked over to Viktor and threw his arms around his neck.

"You left me wanting more of you." Yuuri whispered trying to sound sexy but it came out more desperate.

"Is that all? I told you I want to go slowly." Viktor hugged the smaller man.

Yuuri suddenly felt bad. Viktor had said that right before they fell asleep. He'd said it the day before too.

"But I already love you so much." Yuuri started to cry. Viktor lowered them to the floor as he consoled the other.

"I do too, little one but, I didn't even know your favorite food yet."

Yuuri hicupped.

"I want to know everything about you." Viktor hugged Yuuri tighter.

"I'm sorry, Viktor. I'll calm down..." Yuuri wiped at his eyes.

Viktor stood and walked over to his sofa, pulling Yuuri's clothing out from behind the pillow.

"Here you go." Viktor smiled at him despite his selfish actions.

Yuuri took the clothes and slipped the shirt on. He slid his underwear on under the towel. Viktor watched in amusement that Yuuri was being so chaste now. The Japanese man stood and put the towel into his hair to dry it off a bit more as he walked to Viktor's room.

He looked so cute with the hem of the shirt falling just bellow his butt cheeks and the bottoms of his boxers peaking out.

Yuuri slid on his pants with some difficulty. These were even a little tight on him... he could sympathize with Viktor's discomfort. He reemerged and saw that Viktor was dressed now as well.

"Are you ready to go?" Yuuri asked while he played with his bangs.

"Yup!" Viktor picked up the basket.

As Yuuri shuffled closer and further out the door, he felt Viktor put something over his shoulders.

"You can borrow this if you'd like." Viktor locked the door.

Yuuri reached up and felt the long coat Viktor had worn yesterday.

"You get cold really easily." Yuuri felt bashful at the comment. Viktor had gotten tired of Yuuri's teeth chattering last night.

Yuuri slid his arms into the sleeves, walking down the stairs in the direction of the park. He felt calmer. Bold Yuuri was tucked away for another time. So much for his plan of teasing Viktor all day.


	7. Phone Calls

The sun had risen high in the sky by the time Yuuri and Viktor got to the park and found a place to sit. There was a tall tree with plentiful leaves that they sat under. Viktor was looking more relaxed now that he was not in Yuuri's clothing. Yuuri on the other hand was noticing that the fabric of his shirt got stretched in weird places from Viktor's broader build. He shifted the garment a few times before he was satisfied with how it looked on his frame.

"Yuuri~ I am hungry, can we eat now?" Viktor was looking up at him from the blanket with large pleading eyes.

Yuuri just nodded his head before kneeling down and joining Viktor.

"I made this special for you so, you'd better like it." Viktor tossed Yuuri a teasing wink before diving into his food.

Yuuri burned at the comment but took his own lunch out of the bag. He took a whiff of the still warm katsudon to see if it smelled alright. The scent was a little different from the one's his mom made but, the don still smelled heavenly. He took his first bite and was pleasantly surprised. Not only was Viktor good at cooking Russian foods, but he was fairly adaptable to new recipes. Yuuri found himself enjoying his meal even more, knowing that Viktor had made it his own way.

"Is it good?" Viktor pawed at Yuuri's leg, looking for complements. The other's bowl was already licked clean. It was amazing how fast the Russian could eat. It was like he didn't even chew his food.

"Ish woandefuul." Yuuri said with his cheeks full of fried pork and rice. His eyes had gone a little wide and he looked a bit chipmunk like.

"You know you shouldn't talk with your mouth full." Viktor giggled as he scooted closer.

The Japanese man quickly swallowed and let out a breath. The air was soft. Yuuri savored the taste of his food and the relaxing atmosphere that surrounded them in their own little world under the tree.

"Before it gets to be late, what should we do tomorrow, Yuuri?" Viktor spoke out.

It was barely past 11am and he was already thinking about tomorrow? Yuuri wasn't even sure they'd spend all day today together. He sort of assumed Viktor would go back home after their picnic.

Taking the last bite of food, Yuuri set his bowl down and turned to face the silvery haired man.

"I like all the time I am getting to spend with you but, don't you think you should go home? Even if it is just for a bit?" Yuuri tried to not sound like he wished for Viktor to leave.

"But, I am happy when you're nearby. I want to see you until I absolutly have to go." Viktor looked as if his logic was reasonable.

"You can come sleep at my house tonight!" Yuuri gained a nudge on his shoulder. The action made him smile.

"I really should bring clothes if I stay over." Yuuri half joked.

"Nonsense! If you come and stay over, you can borrow my clothes again." This time the older man latched himself around Yuuri's shoulders in a tight hug. Yuuri felt like he was going to pop with the force.

"V-v Viktor, I can't just drop everything and stay with you." he forced out.

"Why not? You have no work, and you want to." There was honestly no reason why he could not but Yuuri was bad when it came to doing things spur of the moment. Viktor seemed to be a very flowing person... he couldn't understand why Yuuri needed planning.

"I..." Yuuri began but trailed off not wanting to make an excuse. He really wanted to give in to his new lover's request.

"If you can't come over, I'll have to kidnap you." Viktor whispered into Yuuri's ear with a darkened tone.

Yuuri shivered at that voice. He hadn't heard Viktor use this voice yet. It was a bit sultrier than when he was talking you him last night.

"If I did stay over, what would we do for the evening? Yuuri stressed that "If".

"That's what I want to know. We could watch a movie or play some video games." Viktor nestled in even closer. It only dawned on Yuuri how much public affection Viktor was giving him when a few teenagers walked by with uncomfortable sideways glances. Something told him that the Russian would not let up, even if he mentioned it. He had said he didn't care if others saw them walking with Yuuri under his coat.

"We could watch a movie..." Yuuri forced himself to speak with as much evenness as he could.

"I'll plan for that then." Viktor placed a light kiss on Yuuri's cheek.

Yuuri squirmed and blushed as he tried to internalize his embarrassment. People looked at them when they walked by. He couldn't even tell if it was because of their relationship, Viktor's beauty or the worst, the disapproval of Yuuri with Viktor. He started sweating. Why did bold Yuuri have to go away so early today?

"Should we walk around a bit?" Yuuri asked nervously.

"We've eaten already and you said you wanted to do some sightseeing..." he started to feel clammy.

"We can." Viktor's eyes shone bright as ever.

A wash of calm soothed Yuuri's nerves. Even if it was just for a moment. They stood, packed their things and started off down the cobblestone path.

The tension Yuuri had felt dispelled with every step. He and Viktor enjoyed the sparkling water of the park's pond. Viktor liked the koi fish and bought food to feed them. Yuuri pointed out some tall buildings in the distance and told Viktor that that was his home town. The taller man said he wanted to go there sometime and Yuuri agreed (although he had no idea when he'd be able to visit again). They saw a shrine as they left the park's vicinity. On one of the steps leading up to the prayer bell, Viktor found a stick bug and picked it up. He teased Yuuri with it for a little bit but moved it off the stones and into the vegetation so the bug wouldn't get stepped on.

It was about 1 now. Yuuri and Viktor were standing in line for a chance to ride a carousel. Viktor had been fantasizing about riding the horse with the blue tassels and red gems in the saddle since they got in line. He kept trying to get Yuuri to agree to riding the pig but Yuuri didn't want to be so close to something that he had been compared to in childhood. It almost their turn when Yuuri's phone started to ring. Both of them looked startled by the sudden ringtone.

"Hello?" Yuuri answered.

"Yuuri! Where are you? We came to see you but your house is empty." The Japanese man went ridged.

"I-I'm out. I wasn't planning to head back tonight but if you're all there, I guess I could try to swing by." He gave Viktor a sheepish look.

"Don't make it sound like we're a chore! You never visit us so we figured we'd surprise you." Yuuri heard his sister yelling in the background.

"I'll be home in an hour..." Yuuri still looked at Viktor to try to judge if he was mad or not.

The phone clicked and Yuuri opened his mouth to speak.

"We're next!" Viktor pulled him onto the ride before he could explain properly.

To his disappointment, he had to sit on the pig.

"Viktor... My family decided to make a surprise visit and they're at my house right now. I need to go back after this." Viktor looked like he wasn't paying that close of attention.

"Is that alright with you?" Yuuri tried again, knowing Viktor wanted him to stay over.

"It's alright with me, Yuuri. I am very happy about your family visiting." He beamed.

"Really?"

"Well sure, I have been wondering what kind of family you came from."

Wait... Viktor was saying things like he thought he was going to meet his family.

"Viktor... you're not coming with me." Yuuri said quietly.

"Sure I am. You have already promised to stay with me today and tonight so I will not allow that promise to be broken." He smiled in a way that made Yuuri uncomfortable all over again.

"I have to meet my lover's parents at some point, right?" The older man sent Yuuri one of those heart melting winks again.

"They'll know I was on a date! And that I was going to sleep at your house!"

"So?"

Honestly! Viktor could be so advantageously dense.

Yuuri sighed and hopped off the ride as it slowed to a stop.

"Alright. He felt heat spreading to his ears. He couldn't say no to this man.

"Thank you, Yuuri!" The smaller man looked at Viktor with menacing eyes.

"As if he didn't know what he was doing" Yuuri thought.

"Oh and Yuuri..." Viktor called as they started back towards the train.

"You're still sleeping over at my house."


End file.
